1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wristwatch.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a band attachment structure of a wristwatch is known in which one end portion of a watch band is arranged between band attachment sections of a wristwatch case and, in this state, attached to the band attachment sections by a coupling member such as a spring rod, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2007-089882.
The coupling member of this type of band attachment structure includes a pipe arranged in an attachment hole provided in the end portion of the watch band, and pin sections are retractably arranged in both end portions of the pipe, respectively. The pin sections are pressed outward by the spring force of a coil spring arranged in the pipe, and the end portion of the watch band is attached to the band attachment sections by the tip end portions of the pressed pin portions being resiliently inserted into engaging holes of the band attachment sections.
However, in this band attachment structure where the tip end portions of the pin sections pushed out by the spring force of the coil spring are resiliently inserted into the engaging holes of the band attachment section from both end portions of the pipe arranged in the attachment hole provided in the end portion of the watch band, when the wristwatch case receives a strong shock by being dropped or the like, the tip end portion of the pin section is detached from the engaging hole of the band attachment section or the pin section is bent, and the end portion of the watch band is detached from the band attachment section in some cases.
The present invention is a wristwatch whose coupling member is not loosened and detached by shock.